


Love Day

by AthenaStarsnow



Series: Sarrak One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaStarsnow/pseuds/AthenaStarsnow
Summary: Arierra and Vette are spending their first Love Day (my made-up Star Wars equivalent to Valentine's Day) as a couple. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Vette
Series: Sarrak One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671394
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash February





	Love Day

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of one shot stories that are a part of the Sarrak Saga universe. Mostly fluff here. These stories will be in no particular order, and I will give a rough timeframe and short summary of context.
> 
> This takes place during KOTFE, post Chapter 13: Profit and Plunder.  
> Arierra and Vette have been an established couple for a few years now. They haven't been able to properly celebrate the holiday properly because of the galaxy always being in danger.
> 
> Thank you to Huitzil for being my beta reader for this!

Theron Shan was a marvelous man. Arierra didn’t know how she’d run this Alliance without him. Her own computer decryption skills, finely honed while in Imperial Intelligence, had withered over the years as she focused on maintaining her cover within Sith ranks and generally trying not to die. Theron had been more than happy to help pick up the slack. The former SIS Agent occasionally intercepted important communications and re-directed them to her private email address so she could take a look. Most of the time, they regarded delicate situations or inter-group squabbles that might threaten to break up the already shaky foundation of the Alliance. The two major factions, each so used to their own way of doing things, so opposed to the other’s moral grounds, might crack apart at the slightest push from the inside.

Arierra sighed as she accessed her account, wondering just what fires she would have to put out today. It seemed like that's all she was doing these days, stomping out mole hills before they became mountains. At the top of her list was a message Theron had labeled “CODE RED”, forwarded from an operative named Avus Dayne. Arierra, of course, had never heard of him. As much as she tried to be a people person, there was no way she’d be able to know all the members of the Alliance by name, there were just too many. In a way, that was a good thing. They’d need those numbers if they had any chance to oppose Arcann and his Eternal Empire.

Arierra’s eyes flew across the text, wondering what vital information Dayne might have had to be labelled “CODE RED”. Indeed, she had to re-read the message several times ー every time she got about halfway she was laughing too hard to continue.

_Vette,_

_You don’t know me, but I’m a pilot with the Alliance fleet. I noticed you the second you stepped on Odessen, and I’ve been watching you from afar ever since. Sorry, that’s creepy, isn’t it? No, don’t put that part in the message. Delete. Okay, start from Odessen. Continue. I wrote you a poem._

_My flower of blue._

_I pine for you._

_Your laugh is so cute._

_And your head tentacle things are also cute._

_Okay I admit, it needs work. But the point is, I think you’re pretty and I was wondering if you want to get a drink together. On a date! If you don’t, tell me and I’ll leave you alone forever. Okay, that sounds pretty good right?_

_Sincerely, Avus Dayne_

_Send message!_

_No, I said send message! Stupid voice activated pile of junk! Ain’t worth the creds..._

Arierra’s hysterical laughter drew Vette into the room. Just about when Ari was ready to settle down, Vette had read it over her shoulder, and her own giggling fit brought Ari right back to laughing.

“Wow, I almost feel sorry for this guy. Go easy on him, please,” Vette said. 

“I can guarantee nothing,” Arierra said with a devilish smile.

Vette typed a quick response to his message. “It takes a lot of courage to write a love poem. I’d better let him down gently in person. He at least deserves that.” Vette didn’t even have time to walk out of the room before the communicator blipped with a response message. “Wow. That was quick. Oh, I hope he wasn’t waiting by his computer for a response,” Vette said with a wince. “He wants to meet in the cantina in thirty minutes.”

“Can I come?” Arierra asked.

“What!? That’s kind of cruel, don’t you think?”

“I’ll just be there in the background. For emotional support.”

“Fine,” Vette grumbled. “Just don’t say anything. We don’t need this guy wetting himself in fear like that one guy did back on Balmorra. You might officially be a Jedi now, but you still have that Sith reputation, you know.”

Arierra stiffened her posture, raised her right arm, and made a formal gesture as if taking a solemn oath. “I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Vette sighed. “That’s what I’m afraid of. Remember, tomorrow is Love Day. If this doesn’t go smoothly, no present for you.” 

“I’ll meet you there soon,” Arierra said. She stayed behind and stared at her computer terminal. A devious idea was forming from her darker side. 

_Tensions between Republic and Empire forces in the Alliance are on thin ice_ , she scolded herself. _Antagonizing my followers is just plain stupid at best, and dangerous at worst._

She’d promised she’d leave it alone, but the more she thought about it Avus’ brazen letter, the more she felt that old rage bubbling inside of her. Before she could change her mind and do the right thing, she sent a quick message to her second-in-command, Lana Beniko, and made her way to the cantina.

* * *

Arierra sat near the end of the bar, ordered a drink, and pulled out a datapad so she could pretend to look busy. She was wearing her usual Jedi battle gear, light brown tightly-fitting clothing that showed off her midriff, arms, and legs. It was perfect for a warmer planet like Odessen, a rebellion against her stiff and proper Imperial history, but if she was being honest, it was mostly to show off for Vette. Her silver lightsabers were attached to her belt at her hips, made sure to be displayed as prominently as they could be without drawing too much attention. Vette sat patiently at the other end of the bar, and eventually a nervous man entered the rest area.

He was tall and lanky, with thick dark hair that was combed neatly, and a short layer of scruffy stubble around his jaw. He looked like he wasn’t much older than 20. He was impeccably dressed and as he drew near the bar, Vette could smell a nice scent that quickly started to overpower her nose. He must’ve doused himself in it.

Arierra smirked as she watched them from the corner of her eye.

Avus’ eyes lit up as he saw Vette, and he lifted his hand to wave, and promptly tripped.

“Oh my stars, are you okay?” She got up from her seat and lifted him to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m a little clumsy around pretty girls.”

“Uh… thanks,” Vette said. She sat back down and he sat down next to her. “You read my message right? I hope I made myself clear. This isn’t a date.”

“Yeah, I know. Date was probably a strong word. I shouldn’t have used that. We don’t even know each other, I mean you’re super pretty and I was nervous and I ー ”

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay. You seem like a sweet guy. The poem was… nice. And please stop saying I’m pretty. I already know I’m as cute as a kitten.” Vette ordered two drinks and gave him an encouraging smile. “I asked you here to do this in person. I’m sorry to break it to you, but I’m already seeing someone. The drink’s on me.” 

“Oh.” There was an awkward silence, and Arierra looked up from her datapad and loudly ordered another drink from the bartender droid.

Avus looked over at her and scrunched his eyebrows. “Is that Jedi… ordering a drink?” He seemed glad for the distraction and the words spilled out of his mouth quickly. “I didn’t think Jedi were allowed to drink alcohol. So…”

The bartender droid placed a drink in front of him and Vette, and he downed his as fast as he could.

“I’m not used to people asking me out often. I thought this would go better face to face. Seemed like the right thing to do,” Vette said.

“So, you already have a boyfriend. Is it serious?”

“Girlfriend,” Vette corrected. Avus’ eyebrows shot up and Vette tried her best not to laugh at his comical reaction. “And yes, it’s serious.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… even if I was single, you’re not exactly my type.”

“Oh. Do you only date Twi'leks?”

“No. I don’t only date _Twi'leks_. My girlfriend is Human.” 

Avus smiled sheepishly. “Ohhhh… Oh!” It finally clicked. “Wow, I was doomed from the start, eh?”

Arierra smiled to herself. _You didn’t have a chance in the galaxy._

“Hey, at least you put yourself out there. Keep up that level of courage. It took me a long time to get there, myself. Almost too long.”

“Damn... You’re being so nice. Is it bad that I like you even more now?” Avus said.

“Trust me, I get it. I know how much it sucks liking someone who doesn’t like you back. When I was a kid, I had a best friend, Risha. We did everything together, and I ended up falling in love with her. I made a big deal out of the confession. Looking back, I wish I could have a do-over. She didn’t feel the same way. She said she saw me as a sister.”

“Ouch. That sucks,” Avus said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t fun. Maybe I should’ve gone with a poem.”

Avus smiled, and Vette continued. “Anyway, that was a long time ago. Don’t get discouraged that it didn’t work out this time. You should keep practicing poetry. It could be a good outlet. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll become famous and then you won’t be able to keep the ladies off you!”

“Yeah… maybe. I just don’t want to spend yet another Love Day alone…” Avus moped.

“Have you tried online dating? There are some great sites on the holonet.” 

Avus sighed and hung his head low. “I don’t know…”

Arierra glanced over to them, and another duplicitous thought formed. She reached out with the Force, careful to touch only Avus’ mind and not Vette’s. Focusing with all her might, she dropped a seed of suggestion within his thoughts.

“Hmmm, I guess I could maybe try that Jedi over there,” he whispered. “If she drinks, maybe she... You know.” Vette stared at the bartender droid, doing her very best to not burst out laughing.

“Worst thing she can do is say _no_ , right? I just gotta project some confidence!”

He slipped out of his seat and sauntered over to Arierra, and she could feel him radiating a confidence he didn’t have when approaching Vette. He put his heart on the line with Vette, most likely building up a perfect idea of her in his head for weeks before mustering the courage to send that email. Arierra was a last-minute consolation prize, so he had nothing to lose. 

_Little does he know._

Avus stood proud and tall and put on his best smile.

“Hey there. Name’s Avus Dayne. I was just talking with my Twi'lek friend over there when I happened to notice how stunning you were. What’s a beautiful woman like you doing drinking all alone?”

Arierra looked up from her datapad and sighed dramatically. “I have so much work to do. I feel like all I do is work, work, work. I never have any downtime.” _Hey, it’s the truth._

“Woah. Your accent…”

“What about it?”

“It’s Imperial!”

“Yes, I’m quite aware of that, thank you.”

“But you’re a Jedi!”

“You have a remarkable talent of stating the obvious.”

“So, would you mind if I bought you a drink?”

“I’m not sure my girlfriend would like that,” Arierra said. “You know how jealous Twi'leks can be.”

Avus furrowed his brows in confusion, and it soon dawned on him. He looked back at Vette, and then back at Arierra.

“Are you kidding me? Are you just pulling a prank on me? That’s just cold,” Avus complained, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not here to humiliate you,” she lied. “I’m here to support Vette. Not all men handle rejection very well, and if something were to go wrong…”

“Hey, I’m not that kind of guy!”

“I don’t know that. Better safe than sorry. I recommended just emailing you back, but she insisted telling you face to face. I guess she’s nicer than I am.”

There was a part of her that did feel bad about the hostility she was showing him. The logical Jedi side of her mind told her that she was just acting out of jealousy and insecurity. The Sith part didn’t care.

_I almost lost you before anything even got started, and this guy is going to waltz right up and admit his feelings, just like that!?_

Arierra’s holo beeped. “Pardon me, I’ve been expecting an important call.” She activated her holo, raised it up to eye level, and a blue frizzy hologram of a miniature Lana Beniko popped up.

“Commander, I’m returning your message from earlier. You requested final approval on revisions to our amendments to some of the official Alliance regulations.” Arierra did her best to hide her smile. _I can always count on Lana to be punctual._

“Commander?” Avus whispered, his eyes growing wide. “You’re the Alliance Commander?” His face was pale, and Arierra could tell he was suddenly recalling the Alliance Commander’s history as the Emperor’s Wrath, one of the most feared Sith in the galaxy.

“You really should do your research next time you send someone a love poem,” Arierra advised.

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something? I can call back later if you’d like,” Lana said. 

“Please don’t crush my throat…” Avus whimpered. 

“You’re safe for now,” Arierra said. “Vette doesn’t let me Force Choke anyone anymore. Well, except for her.” Vette sighed loudly from the other end of the bar and ordered another drink. Avus swiveled around and scurried out of sight.

“Right… I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Lana said. “You’re clearly busy with… important business. I’ll talk to you later.” The holocall ended and Lana disappeared. Vette downed a shot and walked over to Arierra.

“That _was_ kind of mean,” she said.

Arierra shrugged and gave her Twi'lek a mischievous smile. “Hey, I didn’t kill him, did I?”

Arierra could practically hear her mother lecturing her that this was exactly the reason why Jedi shouldn’t get romantically involved. When one person is put on a pedestal, all others fall to the wayside. Clear decision making would become impossible through a tinted lens.

“No. But that’s a pretty low bar,” Vette said. “And did you _really_ need to say that thing about Force Choking? If you go around saying stuff like that, people will get the wrong idea about us. We have reputations to uphold, remember? We have to be wholesome.”

“I’m tired of being the Commander all the time. I need some time to just be me. I need a break. Screw the Alliance.”

Vette stepped forward and slid her arm around Arierra’s waist, pulling her close and tight. She leaned in, her lips close enough to almost touch Arierra’s ear. The huff of warm air from her breath tickled, and Vette whispered in her best attempt to be seductive. “How about you screw me instead?”

Arierra closed her eyes and her whole body shuttered with a desperate want. She took in a single deep breath, held it for a moment, and repeated the original Jedi Code in her head, fighting the instinct to just take her girlfriend right at that very moment in the cantina. She’d been so busy recently since the fight against the Eternal Empire had intensified. She missed intimacy with Vette. It had been far too long.

 _Emotion, yet peace. Passion, yet serenity._

“I thought we were waiting until tomorrow?” She asked out loud. She opened her eyes again, and immediately regretted it. Vette was staring at her with hunger in her eyes, and Arierra again had to remind herself that they were in the middle of the Alliance bar, where anyone could walk in at any time. It would hardly be appropriate for the Alliance Commander to be caught having sex with her girlfriend in public.

“Well turns out I’m pretty impatient,” Vette said, flashing a smile. “Who’d have thought?”

“Believe me, I’m impatient too. I still have a bit more work to finish tonight. But I’m free all of tomorrow. The entire day. It’ll be nice, just you and me. Is that something we can do?”

“Fine,” Vette pouted. She planted a kiss on Arierra’s cheek. “Until tomorrow.”

* * *

Vette woke up earlier than usual, giddy and eager for the day. She reached over and felt empty space in the bed right as she smelled the tasty scent of breakfast approaching from the kitchen. Ari sauntered in wearing her blue pyjamas, two plates stacked with pancakes hovering in the air beside her, and snuggled up next to Vette. One of the plates slid right into Vette’s waiting hands.

“Breakfast in bed,” Vette said with a grin. “I like it.” She took a huge bite and let out a moan.

“Mmmmm, I like that sound you’re making. Is it a preview for later?” Ari teased.

“Mah-be,” Vette said with a mouthful of pancake. “If ma gif foo?”

Arierra took another bite of her breakfast. “Did you expect me to be able to understand a word of what you just said?”

“Mmph. Mmmp. Is my gift food?” Vette repeated. 

“I cook for us almost every day. It wouldn’t be a very special gift, now would it?”

“Ooh, you got me something special, huh?” Vette said, batting her eyelashes.

Ari’s eyes darted to the kitchen. “Maybe… Or maybe you’re right and it’s just it’s more food...” 

“I’m very much okay with that.”

Vette folded over what remained of her pancakes and stuffed the entire stack in her mouth at once. Her chewing sounded like a rancor.

“Done!”

“Well, that was fast.”

“I told you last night. I’m impatient. I appreciate breakfast in bed. I really do. It was super romantic. But…”

Ari lifted her arm and guided the dishes out of the room and into the kitchen sink. She cuddled up closer to Vette and kissed her so softly it was almost chaste.

“You tease,” Vette mumbled. Ari gave her a wicked grin.

“Why don’t you give me yours first?” asked Ari. “I need some time to… get my gift prepared, off in the kitchen.”

“I was about to suggest you give yours first, because I need to duck into the closet to prepare mine,” said Vette. “How about we reveal them at the same time?”

Ari left for the kitchen to reclaim Vette’s gift. There were several hidden pieces of the gift in different cabinets. She gathered them all and arranged them as neatly as she could. Soon enough, presented on the kitchen island, there was a beautiful display of homemade chocolate truffles and a small but decadent chocolate cake garnished with strawberries. She didn’t have much experience with baking or cake decoration, but it seemed to come out well enough. Vette’s obsession with chocolate would mean that she’d most likely love it no matter how unprofessional it looked, for the four or five seconds she saw it before inhaling it.

Alongside the desserts, there was a neatly wrapped gift basket with lotions, perfume, and candles with several of Vette’s favorite scents. Sitting in a glass vase was a beautiful bouquet of Vette’s favorite flowers, bright yellow Corellian daffodils.

She opened the pantry and pulled out the pieces for the third part of her gift, the pièce de résistance. In the back of her mind, a tiny voice worried that this was going to be too much. She crushed the thought as soon as it popped up. There was no need to be so anxious about this. Vette would like pretty much anything from Ari. Still, she hadn’t ever had a proper Love Day celebration gift exchange with Vette due to extraneous circumstances ー namely the galaxy being in a constant state of peril ー so it was time to make up for lost time.

She did a double check to make sure Vette was still busy with her own gift, and quickly disrobed and shoved her pyjamas onto the floor of the spice pantry. She bought a special outfit about a week ago. Storing it in the kitchen had been the best bet to keep it hidden, since Vette rarely ever looked there.

“Ready when you are!” Vette shouted from the other room.

Ari’s heart started to race at lightspeed. She suddenly felt extremely self conscious and quite silly in the outfit: a skimpy golden metal bikini with a small dark purple loincloth, not leaving anything to the imagination. With every step she took towards their bedroom, her brain screamed for her to turn around and put on regular clothes before she embarrassed herself and ruined the mood for Love Day.

All of her racing thoughts came to a screeching halt and turned to mush as she entered the bedroom. Ari barely registered the lit candles or the rose petals on the bed. Vette was standing at the foot of the bed with a sly look in her eye. She was wearing... a skimpy golden metal bikini with a small dark _red_ loincloth, not leaving anything to the imagination, exposing most of Vette’s beautiful blue skin. Her attempt at a sexy pose imploded as she fell backwards onto the bed and started to cackle.

The laughter was contagious, and Ari couldn’t resist doubling over with mirth.

“Apparently we have similar tastes,” Ari commented. 

“I wanted to surprise you with something kinky,” Vette said after her laughter started to die down. She stood back up to her feet. “Maybe give you a sexy little dance to get things started. I guess you had the same idea.” 

Ari grinned, and any notion of feeling silly in the metal bikini was obliterated. The way it framed her body was incredibly arousing, and Ari’s Force senses were telling her Vette was getting just as turned on. Ari ran her eyes all over Vette’s body, greedily taking in every inch of skin, until she got to her neck, and her eyes widened in surprise. She was wearing a shock collar. Vette brought her hand up to the collar and pulled on it slightly to show that it wasn’t too restrictive.

“It’s not uncomfortable. The remote is over on the counter. It’s at the lowest setting right now. I thought it could be kinda fun.”

“I… uh…” Ari was speechless.

“Well I guess my surprise worked, huh?” Vette said with a smile. “Too stunned to say anything?”

Arierra shifted uncomfortably, and brought her arm up to scratch the back of her head. 

_How to say this without killing the mood…_

Vette’s smile dropped and she stepped forward. “Hey. Is everything okay?”

“I…” Ari started to speak but was still lost for words.

“Hey, it’s me, remember? You can tell me anything. If something is wrong, I want to know.”

“I don’t like that shock collar on you. I know you’re trying to be sexy, and I’m so thankful for that. I love you so much, and I love that you’re willing to try new things, but… seeing you wear that… all I can think of is you suffering in slavery,” Arierra said quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m killing the mood, you were trying to be sexy for me and I ruined ー” Vette silenced her with a blue finger to Ari’s lips.

“I’m okay with wearing it. I’m not scared of it, and I thought it could be some fun role play. I know that I am not, and I have never been, your slave in real life. You’re my best friend. And the love of my life. So I figured, maybe it could be a fun little game, because I know you’d never really hurt me. But I should have thought harder about how you would see it... ‘cause of how we started out. So, hey, if you don’t like it? Then take it off of me.”

Ari stepped forward, her thoughts flashing back all the way to when they first left Korriban, sitting next to each other at the cantina on Vaiken Spacedock. The cantina. Arierra felt the sting of shame at the way she had acted regarding the situation with Avus. She’d been possessive.

_Avus can’t have Vette. Vette is mine._

_Mine!_

_Not mine. I don’t own Vette. She’s not property._

The first time she’d taken off Vette’s shock collar, it had been such a casual moment. It meant almost nothing to Arierra back then. But seeing her now, with her neck covered in that cruel black metal...

Arierra took a deep breath and stepped closer, until they were almost touching. She lifted her arms slowly, gripping the sides of the collar at the back of Vette’s neck, and pried it apart, using the Force to shred the locking mechanism. The collar, now snapped into two identical halves, was gently guided to the table and set down next to the remote.

Vette embraced her in a tight hug, and giggled when the metal of their breastplates clinked together. 

“You liberated me from slavery,” Vette whispered in her ear. “You saved my life then. And every day after.” 

Ari ran her right hand lightly down Vette’s lekku, teasing the sensitive appendage. Vette responded by running her hands through Ari’s hair, and they shared a deep kiss, finally giving into months’ worth of bottled up passion.

“I love you,” Ari said. “So.” Ari paused for another kiss. “So.” A third kiss. “So much.” And a fourth. “You’re incredible. Thank you.” Still tangled up in each other, they fell to the bed, running their hands all over each other and giving sweet short kisses in between repeated whispers of “I love you.” They rolled over until Ari was on her back, with Vette resting lightly on top of her.

Ari continued to tease Vette’s lekku, knowing exactly the amount surface area and pressure to touch with her slender fingers. Vette proved her earlier declaration of impatience and went straight for Ari’s thigh.

“Uh… as hard as this was to get on, it might be kind of harder to get it off,” Vette mused as her fingers slid under the purple cloth and brushed the metal panties. “Maybe we didn’t think this all the way through.”

“No time for thinking,” Ari said, planting a kiss on Vette’s neck.

“Yes, time for thinking!” Vette retorted. “We can’t exactly get to the good places with these in the way.”

“Every place is a good place,” Ari said, kissing her collarbone, slowly working her way down Vette’s body. 

“You know what I mean. You know, for such a small amount of material, they’re kinda... clunky.”

“Say no more. I’ll take care of it.” As Ari’s fingers caressed Vette’s back, Vette felt a vibration down low.

“Oh… _Ohhhhhhh_ yeah.” Vette moaned the words and grinned. “Use the Force, Ari.” Ari complied, and a tingly electric sensation danced across Vette’s skin, raising goosebumps. “ _Woah._ Ticklish!”

Vette’s hands returned to play with Ari’s hair, and Ari grinned.

“Stars, I love your hair,” Vette purred. “Sorry I’m so focused on it… but… it’s so soft… Mmmmm.”

Ari kissed Vette’s lips again. “Whatever you like best. If it feels good, I’ll never get tired of it.”

_Beep._

Ari looked over at the table and saw that her holo was ringing. Vette rolled off of her and scooted to the side of the bed. Ari sat up and waved her hand, setting the device to mute with the Force.

The signal lit up several more times.

“If I’m not answering, I’m busy,” Ari grumbled as Vette started to massage Ari’s shoulders, doing her best to slide past the interruption. Ari let out a soft moan as Vette’s fingers dug into her muscles. A few blissful minutes passed by, and Ari returned the favor. Vette didn’t usually enjoy massages, but Ari was the exception. Suddenly she stopped and her arms fell to her sides. She balled up her hands into tight fists and scowled. Her Force extended senses had picked up a third presence approaching.

“Ugh… not now. Goooo awwwaaaayyy,” Ari groaned. There were a few swift, insistent knocks at the door. 

“Commander, I’ve been trying to reach you.” She revised her earlier assessment of Theron Shan when she recognized his voice at the door. Theron Shan was not a marvelous man. Theron Shan was a terrible man.

“Go away!” she shouted.

“This is urgent. I need to speak with you privately.”

“Is Arcann invading Odessen?”

“What?”

“As of right now, is Arcann currently invading Odessen? Is the Eternal Fleet firing on our planet?”

“No, he hasn’t found us ー ”

“Unless the whole damn Eternal Empire is currently bearing down on us right kriffing now, leave me the hell alone!” The walls and the door shook in response to Arierra’s anger. “I sent you and Lana a message not to bother me today!”

“I didn’t receive any ー ”

“For Force’s sake, just leave us the kriff alone!” Vette yelled.

There was a pause.

“Sorry, Commander. I didn’t realize you had company. I’ll… I’ll just go, uh... talk to Lana...”

“Yeah, you go do that,” Arierra growled through gritted teeth. She felt his presence receding, and the anger inside of her was quickly snuffed out. She locked eyes with Vette. 

Vette grinned widely. “Now, where were we before Spy Guy rudely interrupted us?”

“Well, I haven't shown you the other part of my gift yet,” Ari said.

“You have more?” Vette asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“It’s in the kitchen.”

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Vette said. “So I hope you don’t take offense, but kriff the kitchen. I’m not moving from this bed for the next several hours. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere without you,” Ari purred. Vette wrapped her hand around the back of Ari’s neck and kissed her again, laying her down gently to the bed until Ari was on her back and Vette was straddling her.

“Hopefully Spy Guy will pass along the message, and there won’t be any more interruptions. That means you’re stuck with nobody except me for the next...hmmm... twenty three hours?”

“Oh no…” Ari said. A smile was slipping through her feigned seriousness. “How am I ever going to cope?”

“Well, I have a few ideas for some stress-release exercises.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“This isn’t a verbal presentation. It’s more of a… participation kind of a deal.”

“Then show me.”

Vette dived into Ari, unable to take the teasing and foreplay and distractions any longer, sliding her fingers in between Ari’s, grabbing tightly as if letting go meant death. She gave up any sense of sweet romance, and pressed her tongue into Ari’s mouth, sparking an onslaught of passion that burned brightly for the remainder of the day and still longer into the night.


End file.
